With the rise of social network or similar platforms and the advances in photographic technology, more and more users take images and upload them to a social network or similar platforms for other users to enjoy and share the images.
However, with more and more images being shared, the lack of good classification and image displaying method reduces the will of the users to browse the images on the social network. Therefore, how to classify the images appropriately so as to enhance the user's convenience in viewing the images and how to allow the users to browse the popular images more easily and quickly with appropriate display method or display order of images are the problems needed to be addressed in the art.